Truth Of Promise
by ICRepresentative
Summary: A LOTR based romance fanfic. An elven prince loves and leaves a woman, but has never forgotten her. But in the end, who will he chose? The sea? Or the woman who brings to him a son?


**Disclaimer**: I really really REALLY wish I owned Legolas. But I don't. So I'm sad. And writing fanfiction. Sigh. BUT! This isn't really LOTR. I twisted things for my own benefit. I'm so clever.

* * *

It was more than just words, more than just a promise. It was the truth. 

"I love you."

She felt him come towards her, and felt his lips press gently against hers. His arms circled around her, pulling her close. His arms were strong and tender. His lips pressed harder, and she returned his kiss with fire of her own.

Words had been spoken before. Now, there was no need of them. It was a farewell, for he would leave... for who-knows-how-long. It would be an eternity before they could meet again.

In the quiet stillness of the night, their fire spread. Their arms entwined, theirs lips pressed together, their bodies pressed close and warm. A farewell that would never be forgotten. The stars above shone down upon them, and the grass was a cool bed beneath them. And as the plants breathed silently in the calm, both he and she exchanged their last promises before morning came to take him away.

He whispered to her gently as he came to her, and she silently shed tears for the man she felt she would never see again. There was pain here, but it was a pain that would pass. But if her heart were to break, she knew she would not survive. That pain would be too much for her to bear.

As the night faded, she reached for his arm again.

"Tell me." She whispered, a plea in the darkness. "Do you love me?"

He rested his hand on the side of her face, and the embers flared, if only for an instant. He pulled away from this kiss reluctantly, but met her eyes with such certainty.

"I do." He murmured. "And I promise I always will." And then his kiss stole them both away, locking them in once more in their passionate fire until the dawn rose and its light burned away their secrets, and took him into the west.

* * *

He stood on the shores of yet another town, staring out at the water. He no longer had the stomach to look towards the cities, with their horrible ugly buildings and their pollution and the stink of humanity. It was not for him. The sea was his lover now, and a man must always be loyal to so fickle a mistress. But today, something was different. The air tasted different. It reminded him of a night so long ago. He could smell the earth and the grass and the scent of a woman's hair. 

And then someone whispered his name. He turned slowly, scarcely able to believe it. The same voice that had whispered so long ago, 'I love you'.

She had not changed. Her face still wore the same expression she had worn when he was forced to leave her behind. Here she was, staring at him. Whispering his name. He felt his entire body ache.

"You are alive." He said, almost stupidly. "They told me you were dead."

She made no move, only stared with those beautiful deep eyes of hers. "I nearly died," She whispered. "When I heard that you were never coming home. My heart tore in two."

He moved towards her, and embraced her warmly. The hot tears were already streaming down his face. "I'm sorry." He murmured, his voice cracking with grief. "I could not keep my promise."

She buried her face in his chest, but said nothing.

He took a deep breath, and smelled once more the sweetness of her hair. The memories of years passed came back to him. But he could never come home. Not now.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his tears falling and landing, crystalline, in her hair. "I'm so sorry."

She pressed her lips against his, tentatively. Hesitantly. "Why didn't you come back for me?" Her face was dry, but her face betrayed a broken heart. Her entire body trembled at his touch.

He kissed her, strong and passionate. "I'm sorry." His only words, his only explanation. "I'm so sorry."

The sea breeze changed, bringing the smell of salt and storms and the promise of change. Should he answer? He lifted his head and stared out at the horizon, torn in two. The woman he loved long ago was alive and well, there was no need for him to roam anymore. But the sea is a cruel mistress, and does not so easily let go of the ones she loves.

The woman looked up, and saw his gaze lingering towards his waves. "You are going?" She whispered, more of a statement than a question. She rested her head on his shoulder. "If you must go, then I have one thing to ask of you."

"Anything." He whispered. He could not keep his promise of coming home, but he could grant the woman he loves one final comfort before they part in a final farewell. "Anything."

So she took him by the hand, and led him into town. Away from the sea. Through the muddy, dirty, crowded, and dark faces of the buildings she led him until they reached a small brown tavern by the sea. She took him upstairs, into a room light by a single candle.

In the bed, wide-eyed and innocent, a young boy stared in silent reverence.

"Name him." She whispered. Her eyes were brimming now. "He is yours, my love. Yours and mine. I bore him, but you must name him."

The man stared, first at the woman loved, then at the young boy sitting on the bed, watching calmly. The woman spilled her tears on the shoulder of the man she loved. "I have had no other since the night you gave me your promises. This is your son. Name him."

The man held the woman in his arms again, kissing her. He had a son. A son whom as yet had no name. He picked the child up in his arms as the woman stood before him, her eyes dry but her face speaking of a heart torn in two. Yet her face bore no resentment. Only sadness.

A son he had never known. A woman he loved had bore him this child. It was of him, of his promises and his farewells so long ago. Of both of their truths: I love you.

The man stared into the dark eyes of his son. The boy stared evenly back at him. Like his mother, the boy was shedding no tears. The man paused only to wipe his eyes before speaking.

"Call him Truth-Of-Promise." He said. The man could barely see. Tears blurred his vision. "I could not come home, and I may never be able to. But the truth is I love you." He turned to the woman. "And I promise I always have loved you, and promise I always will."

They kissed again, their child held between them.

The sea reclaimed her favourite, and took him out to sea again. The waves seemed to sing of the pride she had in her victory. But the woman and her child were not there to hear the sea's mocking song. The woman and the child, Truth-Of-Promise, were going home.


End file.
